


The Dragon and His Tamer

by Jessarie



Series: Truth Universe [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessarie/pseuds/Jessarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A side pairing one-shot set inside and after, due to the use of flashbacks, the story True Allegiances. It explores the hinted at  relationship between Draco and Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon and His Tamer

Dear Wonderful Readers, 

I am still working on the finer details of how to get this story to tie in with the rest of the series. I refuse to post it until it is up to par, so you will have to wait to finish the series or just skip over this one for now. 

Thanks,  
Jessarie

**Author's Note:**

> HARRY POTTER DISCLAIMER: My stories are based on characters and situations created and owned by author J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made from the stories on this profile and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. Nor is any insult or defamation of character intended toward any of the wonderful actors who brought the original Harry Potter books to life through the cinema.


End file.
